To the End of Time
is the twenty-fifth and final episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it will be aired in Japan on March 28, 2015. Synopsis As Ange got teleported away by Embryo, the world was at the brink of being destroyed, and Villkiss was the only hope to save Earth. And the final battle begins in where everything started. On the Aurora, Salia brings Jill back to the hangar bay and asks for a stretcher, but Jill refuses and reconciles with Salia with her dying breaths. The convergence starts up again, but Aura shields them and tells them that the Villkiss can take them to the place Embryo is hiding out as it will answer the desires of it user. Meanwhile, Ange wakes up in a bed in a familiar place, afterwards, Embryo plans to start a race with Ange due to her strong will, but she refuses. As she tries to attack Embryo, he backhands her. Back on the Aurora, Hilda reluctantly asks Tusk to use the ring to wake up Villkiss as he had a stronger bond with Ange, but nothing seems to work. On Arzenal, Embryo corners Ange who is calling for Villkiss, but without the ring it does not answer. He prepares to violate her when she starts singing the Endless Song, which Tusk hears and pleads with Villkiss to help protect Ange. It wakes up and links with the other two Ragna-Mails and Sala's machine. Tusk, Hilda, Salia, and Sala warp to the space between space, and Sala then starts to sing her portion of the song. After that, Tusk frees Ange and picks her up, they reunite. He gets off and prepares to duel Embryo with Sala's sword. Ange prepares to battle when the Villkiss transforms once more into Knight Villkiss and she and the others face off against Embryo's machine and summoned copies. On the ground Tusk injures Embryo, realizing that it is the original he presses on, despite getting injured. In the sky Hilda and Salia both realize that their machines are the same and they both gain control of them and they destroy the copies. Hilda, Salia and Sala criticize Embryo for treating women with violence and sexism. Ange fires hers and damages the machine, destroying it altogether, while at the same time Tusk kills Embryo. Arzenal returns to the real world and Aura thanks them for their help. The entire group returns to the island where Ange voices her intent to work peacefully with the DRAGONs, while the other world's citizens decide to live by themselves. Plot Act One Jill and Salia arrives back to Aurora, while Salia was pleaded for a stretcher where Jill said it's too late and asks for a cigarette. Jill talked about how Salia was like her sister and talking about her past actions to Salia, without finishing her sentence, Jill passed away. Aura then communicated with the group, telling them where Embryo is, also informing them that Villkiss is the only way to reach to him. Meanwhile, Ange woke up in the unparalleled universe where she tried to find the exit, and only to discover the original Arzenal when Embryo greeted her. Ange tried running away however Embryo can still find her because it is not the Arzenal Ange knows. Embryo told Ange his past and why Arzenal is teleported here, where everything began. Ange tried summoning the Villkiss to run but failed since she doesn't have her ring, leading to Embryo stripping her clothes off to "purify" Ange since she was sullied. Hilda suggested Tusk to go on the Villkiss since he is the one who is most connected to Ange, with lots of begs for Villkiss to work. All of a sudden, Villkiss responded to Tusk and started functioning. After everyone giving their final words before Salamandinay, Tusk, Salia and Hilda go and find Ange, they disappeared. While travelling to where Embryo is, Salamandinay started singing ~Kaze no Uta~ where Ange appears to hear it and responds by singing too. With that, Ange also replied by singing which successfully confirmed that Ange was there. Act Two As Embryo tries to rape Ange, Tusk, Salia, Salamandinay and Hilda arrives in time to save Ange with Tusk coming for her in open arms. Tusk comforts Ange and gave back the lucky charm to Ange. Tusk gets off to have the final fight with Embryo, while the others deal with the Embryo's machine. Villkiss later turns to another mode once again and dressing Ange to her outfit. Embryo summons three more Ragna-mails to even the odd, when Salia was about to deal the finishing blow to Embryo's machine, he halted the movements of Salia and Hilda's machine to control and destroy their allies' machine. With their strong will, Salia and Hilda's machine changed no longer got controlled and destroyed the Ragna-mails. Ange and Tusk dealt the last blow to Embryo and therefore the battle is over. Stats Characters Ryuu-Shin-Ki Ragna-mails Quotes Songs *Shinjitsu no Mokushiroku (OP) *Kindan no Resistance (ED) Notes & Trivia *During part of the ending credits where Ange, Sala and more are partying, Ange is dressed like Nana Mizuki on the Kindan no Resistance cover art. *This episode has some shout-outs and comparisons to the final episode of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: **Tusk's rescue of Ange from Embryo's clutches evokes Simon's rescue of Nia from the Anti-Spiral. **The final battle taking place in a different dimension: the Normas' battle against Embryo takes place in the original version of Arzenal within Embryo's dimension. While Team Dai-Gurren's battle with the Anti-Spiral within the entire galaxy itself. References 25